


phone calls

by pynchs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, cute malec, izzy and alec, phone call malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynchs/pseuds/pynchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the wedding after Alec has kissed Magnus and he's super smiley and happy about it. Him and Isabelle talk about it, he calls Magnus at two am about it. They talk and it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	phone calls

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I wrote this in a matter of fifteen minutes but malec fills me with so much happiness that I constantly feel like writing about it. Amazing. Enjoy.

Alec stared at the moonlight trickling in from his open window, trying to forget the harsh words his parents had said to him, stinging like a slap. He wouldn’t let any of it ruin how he felt inside. Instead he concentrated on the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he walked down the aisle towards Magnus, how it felt when he placed his lips on his and kissed him like it was the only thing he had ever known.  _ That  _ feeling, that was important. Alec couldn’t stop a grin from spreading across his face just like the moonlight cast into his bedroom. He felt anxious and restless, he wanted more but he wasn’t sure what he wanted more of. Magnus? The pounding of his heart? The way he finally made a decision solely for himself? He concentrated harder of the feeling of Magnus’s lips on his own, the beat of his heart, which was slower and more rhythmic than any heartbeat he had ever felt. 

A knock on his door pulled Alec out of his thoughts as he sat up abruptly. Shadowhunters were trained to instinctively react quickly and he did it even in the Institute. “Come in.” He responded to the knock, and Izzy opened the door, stepping into the bedroom. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun and curls fell over her face, she looked tired but equally happy. Happy for him. Alec raised an eyebrow, “It’s late, why aren’t you asleep?” He asked, as she sat down at the edge of his bed.

She smiled, “I’m too hyped up to sleep.” She replied, adding after a few moments, “Why aren’t you?” 

“It’s been a busy day.” Alec answered, to which Isabelle smirked. “I kissed Magnus.” He faltered, even saying it made him feel short of breath. He would never forget the feeling of Magnus kissing him, his first kiss, the feelings he tried to chase away for so long, the boy he tried to push away for so long. He would never forget how much faith Magnus placed in him, not for however long he lived. “Like actually kissed him, in front of everybody.” 

Alec’s heart raced at the fact that everybody knew he was gay now, the secret he had held inside him, not even allowing himself to think about, was all out in the open. “I’m proud of you, I just want you to know that.” Isabelle said quietly, hushed. “No matter what mom and dad say, no matter what people whisper, I’ll always have your back.” Her hand reached his and she placed it on top of his, a comforting gesture. 

It felt like a weight lifted off of his shoulders to be able to talk openly about this, about Magnus, about his feelings, and he felt a smile creep onto his face again. “You’re getting blushy about it.” Izzy pointed out. “I’ve never seen you this happy.”

“If he hadn’t shown up, I would’ve married Lydia. I would’ve went through with it.” Alec replied quietly, knowing the weight of those words. If Magnus hadn’t walked into the room he would be married to someone who he could never love, the thing Magnus had tried so hard to protect him from. “Thank you for inviting him.”

Izzy nodded, “I think he would have come anyway, whether he had an invite or not.” She was right, he hadn’t given up. 

Alec wasn’t sure why, he didn’t view himself as much of a catch, especially not for an immortal four hundred year old warlock. He stayed in the shadows, quiet, passive. Maybe he would never understand why Magnus wanted  _ him,  _ when he could’ve had anybody else. Why he opened his heart to  _ him,  _ when he was unsure whether or not he even deserved it. “Magnus makes me really nervous.” He found himself admitting. Once his big, self devouring, secret was out in the open it was easier for the smaller truths to slip through. They didn’t matter as much to keep them inside. “Like I stutter and I can’t even  _ speak  _ around him sometimes.” He sighed, intaking a large gasp of air. “I said so many harsh things to him when I was running from everything. I think I was trying to make him hate me.”

He had forgotten that Izzy’s hands was still laid on his and she tightened her fingers between his. “This is new to you, Alec. You’ll figure it out.” 

They sat together in the quiet for a few minutes and then Isabelle retreated back to her room, leaving Alec to stare out the window again. Without stopping himself, he realized he didn’t _have to_ anymore, he dialed Magnus’s number, smiling at the name on his phone. The phone was answered after a few rings and Magnus’s voice rang through from the other side. “Alexander,” He began, his voice raspy and thick with sleep. “Warlocks may be immortal but we do sleep from time to time.”  
Alec felt his cheeks blush, red seeping into them. “I’m sorry, I can call back.” He offered, preparing to hang up. He hadn’t assumed people would be sleeping after the events of tonight occurred. He hadn’t thought…

Almost immediately Magnus’s tone of voice changed. “No, it’s fine, I couldn’t really sleep anyway.” He replied, his voice softer. “So I’m glad you called.” Alec knew he was lying and that he had been very much asleep, he could tell by the sound of his voice when he answered the phone, but he smiled at how Magnus attempted to cover it up.

He could finally smile about things like this and not feel inherently  _ bad  _ about it. Liking Magnus wasn’t a guilty pleasure anymore. “I just wanted to say sorry for being forward at the wedding, I kind of kissed you in front of everyone without asking if you were okay with it.” He said into the phone. This hadn’t really been his true intention of the call, he wasn’t sure what  _ was,  _ but it slipped out.

In response, Magnus laughed. “Alexander, I interrupted your wedding. What did you think I was hoping to get from that?” He asked, and though Alec couldn’t see it, Magnus was sitting up in his own bed in Brooklyn with a coy smile playing across his face.  _ What an absolutely hopeless, clueless, and not to mention cute boy I opened my heart to.  _

Alec felt the blush on his face deepen. “Oh, oh yeah. That makes sense.” He faltered for a moment, trying to think of what to say. In general he wasn’t smooth, but around Magnus it was even worse. “Well, thank you for showing up at the wedding, and not losing hope in me.” It shouldn’t be this awkward, but by the angel was he making it painful. 

“You would’ve made the right decision regardless if I came or not, and you did it for yourself.” Magnus replied, and they sat together in a comfortable silence for what seemed like hours. 

Alec sat there until his eyes began to droop and sleep began to lull him away from the present. “Goodnight Magnus.” He said, the last thing he remembered hearing,  _ Goodnight Alec.  _

  
  



End file.
